


Lord Hannibal

by FallenQueen2



Series: Hannictober 2016 Prompts [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibal Puns, Hannictober, Hannictober 2016, Lord Hannibal, M/M, Ritual, Sacrifice, day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: At the end of every month a 'sacrifice' is need to appease the God that lived in the woods. This time the sacrifice is an unimpressed Will Graham.Hannictober-Day 30-Ritual





	

"This is ridiculous." Will let out a grumble as he held his arms out to the side as Beverly and Alana sponged him down with Holy water, he had gotten past his embarrassment of being fully naked around his two best friends five minutes ago when they thoroughly cleaned his cock and ass.

"It's a ritual Will now hold still would you?" Alana gently whacked Will upside the head as she dabbed at his face with the sponge.

"Why me this time? I mean I'm not a female and I'm nothing special." Will huffed confused as to why he had been chosen this month. Each sacrifice always came back maybe a few days, looking worse for wear but always glowing and gushing about how amazing and gentleman like Lord Hannibal was. Will wasn't convinced, but who was to question the God living in their forest that ensured they were protected and provided for?

"You were requested by Lord Hannibal himself." Alana said, she had been last month's 'sacrifice' and come back content for weeks.

"Apparently it's an honour." Beverly spoke up from where she was intently scrapping dirt from under Will's nails from playing with his dogs that morning.

"Apparently." Will groaned as Margot brought in his clothes for the 'sacrifice'.

"No, no way in hell am I wearing that." Will snapped shaking his damp curls in refusal when Margot showed him the blood red silk skirt that would swish around his feet, the waistband was decorated with shining sapphire gems.

"Lord Hannibal sent it for you, so you're going to wear it." Margot said in that no nonsense attitude that made her terrifying, Will was glad she was his friend, well not at the moment as it seems everyone was determined for him to go visit this 'Lord Hannibal'.

"I hate this." Will grumbled as he adjusted the waistband so it sat higher up on his hips than where Margot had first placed it. He stared at the line of people of the village who had ever so kindly formed a pathway for him to walk down into the mouth of the forest.

"We know dear, no go get laid and come home soon." Beverly said cheekily as she patted his shoulder before giving him a push forward. Will huffed as he sped walked down the pathway not making any eye contact lest he do something stupid.

When the forest swallowed him up he felt himself let out a sigh of relief, he hated being the centre of attention like that and he felt more comfortable in the forest even if he was going to be a 'sacrifice' to some God.

Suddenly the nearby bush rustled and out stepped a large stag, the animal's fur was however made up of pitch-black raven feathers. The stag bowed its head to Will before jerking its head towards the forest.

"Are you here to escort to me 'Lord Hannibal'?" Will asked aloud as he fell into step beside the stag, hand absently stroking through the soft raven feathers making the stag's head nudge against his hand.

"You know the others said to stick to the main path." Will pointed out as the stag swerved off the path, Will following out of instinct. The stag huffed annoyed that Will thought the others in the village knew better than him.

"Whatever, not like I'm in a rush." Will felt himself relax further knowing that if he didn't take the main path being 'sacrificed' to 'Lord Hannibal' would be put off longer which was a good thing for him.

Will didn't know how long he followed the raven feathered stag through the dense forest, but he knew that it had been a while as his bare feet were throbbing and stinging with pain.

"Welcome home my friend, my who have you brought with you?" A deep melodic voice rang out as the stag came to a stop, Will stared at the man before him and knew almost instantly this man was 'Lord Hannibal'.

The man had short ashy blond hair that was swept off to the side, his maroon eyes were shining in the low light of the forest and he was wearing a blood red colored toga and he too was bare footed. His exposed limbs were tanned and muscular, all in all he did look like a God and Will swore that there was a small glowing outline around him.

"You're 'Lord Hannibal' then?" Will spoke, wetting his lips as his fingers tightened on the stag's raven feathers.

"Please, drop the Lord William, I am simply Hannibal as you are William." Hannibal's voice was smooth and washed over Will like the silk skirt he was wearing. Will shook his head; blinking rapidly he wasn't going to fall for some voice.

"Will, William sounds old." Will said automatically in defense and blinked taken aback when the God let out a laugh at his words.

"Will it is then, you are the first to be able to see our friend here, I knew choosing you this month was a good choice." Hannibal purred as his heavy gaze scanned Will intently.

"Why did you choose me? The others were all female and I am clearly not." Will gestured to his pale and obviously male body while trying to ignore the feelings he was experiencing from Lord Hannibal's heated gaze.

"I saw you in the minds of the others and wanted to meet you, I haven't had a man in centuries." Hannibal stepped close, fingers gripping Will's chin to tilt his head back to get a better look at the dark haired man's face.

"What are you going to do with me then?" Will swallowed trying to stop him self from trembling under the hot powerful touch.

"Well first, I would love to have you for dinner." Hannibal said, voice husky and low.

"Am I the main course?" Will raised an eyebrow having heard the stories of Lord Hannibal's taste for human flesh.

"I would never make you the main course Will, for now I wish to know more of you." Hannibal took a step back showing he was truthful in his words of not making Will the dinner they were going to consume.

"Fine, but there is no way I'm calling you Lord Hannibal the whole time I'm here." Will huffed as he allowed Hannibal to escort him further into the forest.

"I do believe I'm going to keep you Will." Hannibal purred throatily and Will decided he needed to rethink his stance on loathing this 'Lord Hannibal', but only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
